The Key of Dominance
by LemonTwister
Summary: Ichigo wants to be on top for once. Grimmjow will let him, only if Ichigo can successfully persuade him, though. GrimmIchiGrimm
1. Chapter 1

"Well come on, Ichi, show me what you've got."

Ichigo doesn't know how things ended up like this. A moment ago him and Grimmjow were wrestling around on their floor, kissing each other hard and swift, and fighting for dominance. Ichigo had finally pinned the older man beneath him, and nearly lost his breath as he stared down at his gorgeous lover of three years. Grimmjow's cheeks were red, his eyes wide with excitement, his lips swollen and parted, his bangs falling over his brow and sticking to his forehead. _God he's beautiful._

"I wanna fuck you, Grimm," He had murmured, sounding much more desperate than he had liked to have.

Grimmjow should have laughed like he would usually do, but this time he had reacted differently. His expression did not change, his lips didn't even twitch, but his stare intensified. Ichigo held the stare, starting to feel a bit embarrassed at even suggesting being on top. He had never topped before, though he never really minded; Grimmjow was an excellent lover and always left him more than satisfied.

Suddenly, Ichigo was pushed off and Grimmjow was standing up and heading towards the bedroom. Ichigo had first worried if the other was mad at him, and swiftly moved to follow his lover.

Soon enough, his feet had hit the carpet of their bedroom and he was standing in the doorway. "Grimmjow-" He'd said, the other words dying in his throat when he witnessed a very naked Grimmjow on their bed. Said man had his back against the wall with his legs spread wide, looking oh-so inviting, and his hands crossed behind his head. He was grinning at Ichigo, waiting for him.

And now here they are. "Well come on, Ichi, show me what you've got."

_He can't be serious; He's never bottomed before. He's just pulling my chain..._

Ichigo lustfully eyes the bead of precum gathered at the tip of Grimmjow's hard and pulsing member.

_Still..._

How could he resist?

His knees are hitting the bed before he knows it, and the tongue peaking out to lick Grimmjow's lips drives him forward until he is once again hovering above the older man. Grimmjow isn't making a move, though Ichigo is feeling a bit too anxious to make the first move himself.

His nervousness is getting the better of him, and he considers taking back his words.

Just as he's about to voice his thoughts, Grimmjow's hand comes up and fists itself in Ichigo's orange locks, forcing him down slowly so that their lips can touch. This kiss is unlike their previous ones; It's slow and soft. Ichigo wonders why Grimmjow's keeping his lips sealed; Both of them knew that closed-mouth kisses weren't nearly as satisfying as open-mouthed kisses.

Ichigo, needing more, parts his lips and pushes them just a bit harder into his lover's, his tongue lightly prodding against the seam of Grimmjow's mouth. The bluenette beneath him shifts unexpectedly and causes Ichigo to pull away confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow starts, smiling lightly, "If you wanna top me, you've gotta be _dominant_, mkay?"

Ichigo's face reddens and he wishes he had said nothing in the first place. God he feels stupid.

His lover doesn't want that, though. Smirking somewhat deviously, he suddenly lifts his hips and grinds into Ichigo's still-clothed groin, eliciting a surprised gasp.

"Grimm-"

Before he can say any more, Grimmjow leans up and kisses him hard with parted lips and an eager tongue. Ichigo assumes that this means Grimmjow is going to once again take over. Kissing back just as eagerly, their kiss quickly becomes a heady and sensual and fierce make-out session. The wet sounds of their lips smacking together are making them both aroused and Ichigo cannot help but to grind into his lover's lower abdomin to get give him some relief.

Grimmjow growls and sits up more so that his dick can get some friction, and Ichigo is starting to thrust his hips faster and faster; He doesn't care if he gets cum all over his new breifs, he just needs to get off.

Sucking hard once more on his lover's bottom lip, Grimmjow pushes the other away roughly, not wanting to climax yet. Ichigo lands on his ass with a surprised yelp.

"C'mon Ichi, we're just gettin' started," The bue-haired lover states, trying to control his heavy breathing. Ichigo shakes his head defiantly.

"No, Grimmjow, I can't wait," The orange-top moves his hand to palm himself through his jeans, biting his lip forcefully. Grimmjow watches hungrily, having to stop himself from jerking off to the sexy sight.

"Damn, you're horny today..." The bluenette changes his position and crawls on his knees over to Ichigo, pulling away Ichigo's hand along the way so he can pin it to the bed. The carrot-top can't help put pout a little, though it doesn't matter since a moment later Grimmjow swallows his lips into a kiss. As the bluenette continues to ravish his lover's lips, his hands busy themselves with pulling on Ichigo's shirt.

They both sit up so the orange-top can get it off of him, and after he throws it somewhere over the bed, Grimmjow pushes him back down. The bed creaks beneath them, but their minds are far too gone to notice. Grimmjow's lips and hands are everywhere, making Ichigo heady with lust and before he knows it he doesn't even care that the sounds he's making are pathetic and embarrassing.

Grimmjow cares, though. Those whiny groans and sweat moans and high-pitched whimpers are making him high and he never wants them to stop. His hands hurry to get the rest of his lover's clothes off, because _god he needs him now._

"Grimmjow...!" Ichigo all but screams his name when his lover engulfs his dick in hot, wet heat. He wants to look, to watch those slickened lips take his cock in again and again, but the heat in his face makes his eyes water and shut. "So good...! Fuck, Grimmjow!"

He can't stop his hips from bucking up into sinful mouth and he can't stop repeating Grimmjow's name over and over again. The bluenette doesn't mind, though. He pulls off of Ichigo's erection and starts to jerk him off with fast and almost harsh strokes.

"That's it baby, just keep saying my name..." His voice his hoarse but it only makes Ichigo's balls tighten further. "C'mon baby..."

"Fuck!" Ichigo screws his eyes shut and his hands are gripping the bed sheets so hard his fingers are hurting. But it doesn't matter cuz he's _finally _there and Grimmjow is milking him for all he's worth. He feels his own cum hitting his stomach, but _god he feels so great_ and nothing can ruin his moment.

Grimmjow watches him with satisfaction, feeling smug at getting his lover off so beautifully.

It takes many moments for Ichigo to come off of his high and he notices he's grinning when he does.

"How do you feel?" His lover purrs with a stupid grin, running his finger through the small puddle of cum adorning Ichigo's lean stomach.

"Mmm..." Is all the other can say, feeling his dick twitch at the sight of Grimmjow licking his finger clean.

"Heh, I thought so..." The bluenette bends down to lick up the rest of Ichigo's mess. The carrot-top lets out a tiny groan at the feeling of Grimmjow's soft, warm tongue gliding across his skin.

"You're gonna make me hard again if you keep doing that..." Ichigo mumbled, noticing that his lover continued to lick and nip at his skin even after it was clean of his semen.

"Good," Grimmjow says simply, sucking on one of Ichigo's nipples like an infant. He pulls off after a moment, looking into Ichigo's darkened eyes. Those darkened eyes become comically wide, though, after Grimmjow's next sentence.

"You still wanna fuck me, don't ya?"

**A/N: Naughty Grimmjow really does seem to wanna bottom tonight!**

**I'll write the second chapter shortly. ;) I wonder how "dominant" Ichigo can actually be?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" Ichigo says after a moment.

"Hmm... actually, no, I've changed my mind," Grimmjow replies, successfully keeping a straight face. It breaks into a grin as soon as anger crosses Ichigo's face, though.

"Don't make fun of me," Ichigo murmured, raising himself up and efficiently tackling his lover onto his back. Grimmjow didn't have a chance to reply as his already-swollen lips were kissed sloppily. The blunette's whole body heats up as the two of them pull each other as close as possible, there tongue's pushing and pulling frantically. Ichigo pulls away suddenly, leaving them both panting for breath, and he dives down to take a dark nipple into his mouth. He sucks on it harshly, making Grimmjow's toes curl and neither of them have been this turned on in a while.

"I haven't seen you this worked up since New Year's..." The blunette comments, bucking his hips when Ichigo swirls his tongue over his abused nipple.

"How could I not be when I know that I get to finally fuck your tight ass?" He replies boldly, hardly caring of his vulgarity as he's so turned on. Grimmjow sits up a bit, resting on his elbows as his lover continues to wetly kiss downwards to his hip, eyes locked. Something in Grimmjow's stomach tightens at the heady look in Ichigo's half-lidded eyes, and suddenly can't wait to see his lover above him. The surprising thought does not leave the blunette speechless, though.

"Stop messing around and get to the good part," He drawls, hardly able to stand Ichigo's wet and warm kisses on his thigh anymore. His lover doesn't acknowledge the command at first, deciding to switch to the other thigh to leave a few red hickeys. 'Damn,' Grimmjow thought, becoming even more anxious at the lewd sounds of Ichigo's sucking. Just as Grimmjow opened his mouth again, the orange-head pulls away and suddenly mouths his lover's cock, wrapping his wet lips around the member.

Grimmjow is so surprised his hips jerk violently, a sharp cry escaping his mouth. Ichigo is prepared for the reaction, though, and holds off his gag reflex when Grimmjow's dick hits his throat. After holding his mouth on the blunette's erection for a moment, he pulls away completely, fascinated with the string of saliva connecting them. Grimmjow sighs in relief at this, knowing he wouldn't have been able to last much longer with so much wet heat around him.

"Hey Grimmjow..." Ichigo says quietly, his hand wrapped around the base of his lover's cock. "Are you really a virgin?"

The question sounds stupid even to him after it leaves his mouth, and though Grimmjow is still on-edge he can't help but bark a laugh.

"What-"

"I mean, you've never bottomed before, right?" Ichigo corrects himself quickly, feeling embarrassed. He looks into Grimmjow's eyes after he says this and isn't sure what he wants to hear. The blunette sighs after a second and sits up. Ichigo is about to question him before Grimm suddenly reaches out to grab his lover and hoists him up over his own body. Ichigo sputters, surprised and undignified, but he doesn't pull away once his head is pushed into his boyfriend's chest.

Ichigo turns his head so that his ear is pressed against his lover's heart, listening to it's quick pace. The mood is no longer sexy, and Ichigo almost wishes he hadn't said anything. _Still,_ he says to himself, _I love this calm moment._

"Idiot."

Ichigo's eyebrows raise in surprise, but before he can lift himself up, Grimmjow's hand is keeping his head glued to his chest.

"Why does that matter so much to you?" The blunette continues, stroking Ichigo's soft locks of hair.

"... Are you sure you want _me_ to be the one to... y'know..." The carrot-tops face is warm again and he feels really fucking sappy, but Grimmjow doesn't laugh at him, at least.

Instead, the older boy gently pushes up his lover so that they can look each other in the eyes.

"Yes."

His voice is soft yet so honest. For a reason he can't name, Ichigo feels like crying.

Grimmjow, for some reason, seems to not like how long this sweet has went on. Still buzzing with arousal, the blunette grips onto Ichigo's hips and grinds against him. His lover gasps, and Ichigo's own erection is quickly reawakening at the feeling of Grimmjow rutting against him.

The carrot-top lifts himself up onto his knees so that he's on all fours over his lover. Their lips connect in a slow, sensual dance and Ichigo joins Grimmjow in his thrusting. Their hips rock against each other with a desperate vibe; They need release.

Grimmjow pushes his lover away roughly before he can release, causing Ichigo to fall back on his ass. The blunette offers no apology and instead turns around and gets on all fours. Throwing an inviting look over his shoulder, he says, "Hurry up and fuck me."

Ichigo licks his lips and crawls over to his boyfriend, staring at pink asshole. Before Grimmjow realizes what he's doing, Ichigo plants his hands on his ass and shoves his head forward, his tongue dancing along Grimm's puckered entrance.

"Oh god," the blunette pants, very surprised at his boyfriend's actions. The carrot-top always acted incredibly embarrassed when Grimmjow rimmed him, so he didn't think he'd try it on him.

He hangs his head, loving the feeling on Ichigo's wet tongue prodding at his sensitive nerves. His hips rock just a bit, and Ichigo takes the incentive to delve his tongue into the tight passage. The blunette shudders at the odd sensation, but enjoys it none the less. "Feels nice, Ichigo," he murmurs, knowing that the brown-eyed man was probably a bit embarrassed with doing this.

Ichigo hums against him, which feels _amazing_, before pulling away. At this point, Grimmjow's entrance is slick and twitching. Ichigo groans at the sight, quickly sucking on a finger and placing it at his entrance. It slides in with little resistance, and Ichigo nearly whines at the site. The carrot-top uses his other hand to reach beneath Grimm's legs so he can fondle is dripping cock.

"So gooood..." His lover pants, surprised that Ichigo's slick finger feels so nice against his walls. Ichigo moans back in response, pulling his digit out so that he can wet his other fingers. Slipping in two this time, Grimmjow shudders.

"You okay?" Ichigo asks, feeling unbelievably turned on, though wanting his lover to enjoy this, too.

"Mmm, yeah. Feels strange, but still good."

"Damn, it's so smooth inside. And so _tight_, and... god I need to fuck you."

Ichigo quickly inserts the third and final finger, which causes Grimm to wince. Ichigo tightens his grip on his lover's dick to distract him a bit, and Grimmjow is soon whining for him to get inside. The carrot-top pulls out his fingers with a 'plop', causing both of the young adults to groan.

"Damn, where's the lube?" Ichigo murmurs, crawling to the side of the bed so he can look in the bedside table.

"Fuck, I don't care Ichigo, just use spit. It doesn't matter to me," Grimmjow offers, just wanting to get off. Ichigo ignores him though, grinning triumphantly when he finds an almost empty bottle of lotion.

He returns to his previous position behind his lover and squirts some of the white lotion onto his fingers, which he then inserts into Grimmjow's abused entrance. Grimm purposely clenches around his fingers, causing Ichigo to bite his lip and quickly pull out. Before he can put some lotion on his member, though, Grimmjow speaks.

"I wanna slick you up, baby," and he proceeds to turn around to face the carrot-top. The blunette snatches away the bottle, squirting a generous amount onto his hand.

"Fuck it's cold," Ichigo hisses when Grimmjow wraps his hand around him. The other doesn't reply and simply starts to jerk off his lover, making sure his entire length was covered. Ichigo is soon panting and moaning, rocking his hips into his lover's hand.

"You like that?" The older of the two questions, adding a twist to his rythym.

"Ung... yeah.."

Right before he's about to climax, the blunette pulls away and wipes his sticky hand onto the sheets, smirking at his boyfriend.

"I can't let you get off yet, babe."

Ichigo smiles a bit, and an idea comes to mind. "You're gonna ride me, Grimmjow."

The other raises his eyebrow at this, but does not complain.

* * *

"Nng," Ichigo groans as Grimmjow slowly lowers himself down onto his cock. The carrot-top's back is against the headboard, and his lover is facing him with a look of concentration on his face. The pain is different than he thought, more intense than he would have imagined. Still, he does not stop until his ass is sitting on Ichigo's legs.

By this point, the carrot-top is a puddle of goo. His panting is louder than he'd like to admit, and every nerve in his body is screaming for friction. Looking into his lover's face, he asks, "You okay?"

Grimmjow can't answer immediately, his thoughts so incoherent. "So full..." he finally utters, completely new to the feeling.

Ichigo can't help but smile a little; Grimmjow is even more sensitive than Ichigo, it seems. "Don't move until you're ready baby," He murmurs, even though he is dying for movement.

The blunette doesn't reply, only grips the others shoulders tightly. He is slowly getting used to the foreign feeling, and the pain is starting to dissipate. However, the feeling of being so completely full has not left, and yet he realizes that he loves the sensation. Ichigo's dick is touching every sensitive nerve in his ass, and Grimmjow knows he wont last long once he starts moving.

"It feels good, Ichigo," He whispers before slowly pulling himself up.

"Nng-Ah!" Ichigo yells out, shuddering at the feeling of Grimmjow's movement. The blunette's hips are shaky, and he swiftly moves back down.

They both cry out at this, loving the friction.

"Ah, so good..." Grimmjow breathes, somehow not believing being fucked could feel so nice. Ichigo's hand are suddenly at his hips, and the blunette looks into his eyes questioningly.

"I'm sorry babe, but I wont last long like this," Ichigo pants, thrusting up harshly into his boyfriend. Grimmjow gasps, arching his back at the sensation of his lover going even deeper.

Ichigo uses his strength to bounce his lover up and down on his cock, all the while letting out groans and whimpers at the wet heat engulfing him. Suddenly, Grimmjow let's out a surprised shout, tensing up immediately.

Ichigo knows why, and suddenly he's grinding into that same spot over and over, causing Grimmjow to nearly sob at the feeling.

"The best part about getting fucked up the ass is when your lover finds your prostate and..." Ichigo breathes out, thrusting particularly hard to make his point, "... abuses that spot."

The blunette shuts his eyes tightly, slumping over and draping his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders. Grimmjow's face finds it's way into the crook of Ichigo's neck, and a strange warmth spread's over the carrot-top at the act of Grimmjow's submissiveness.

Finally understand the power that he has, Ichigo picks up the pace. The blunette rocks back impatiently, unable to get enough of the sweet sensation.

"Nnng, you're so tight Grimmjow. And smooth, and wet... God I could stay like this forever," Ichigo pants into his lover's ear. The blunette replies with a grunt and suddenly pulls off of his boyfriend.

Ichigo is shocked at this and instantly misses the heat as soon as Grimmjow is gone. Before he has a chance to complain, though, Grimmjow is turned around on his knees with his ass in the air and his chest against the sheets.

"What are you waiting for, brat?" The blunette says, smirking. Ichigo does not hesitate for an instant and nearly jumps onto his lover.

Spreading his cheeks apart, Ichigo thrusts his cock into the tight heat, not stopping until it is completely inside. Grimmjow moans into the sheets, shuddering from the pleasure.

Ichigo slaps his ass for this, saying, "Don't hide your voice!"

Grimmjow yelps at the harsh slap, and suddenly Ichigo stops his thrusting, feeling mortified. _I just slapped him! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Realizing that the power went to his head, Ichigo begins to apologize. "Grimm, I'm so-"

"Again," Grimmjow suddenly says, his tone oddly needy.

"...Huh?"

"Slap me again!" The blunette yells, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

Still utterly confused, Ichigo tentatively raises his hand and lightly smacks his ass again. Grimmjow nearly growls at this and roughly slams his ass back into Ichigo's groin, causing Ichigo's dick to ram into him deeper.

Both groaning at this, Ichigo starts a slow pace, raising his hand again.

"You want me to slap you hard, Grimmjow?" He says, wanting to make sure.

"Fuck yes," His lover groans, rocking back into his boyfriend's hips.

Ichigo nods to himself, feeling incredibly excited for an unknown reason to him. He swings his hand and the sound of the harsh slap echoes in the room.

Grimmjow cries out, but this time Ichigo knows it's out of pleasure.

Deciding to finally let themselves release, Ichigo uses one hand to steady himself as he fucks his boyfriend brutally while his other hand slaps Grimm's ass over and over again.

By the time Ichigo finds his prostate, the blunette's voice is hoarse and all he can do is whimper out when his sweet spot is rammed into continuously.

Ichigo releases first, nearly sobbing out Grimmjow's name at the intense feeling. He spurts out more cum than he had ever remembered releasing before, and Grimmjow is keening at the sensation.

The carrot-tops body continues to spasm with pleasure even after ten seconds, but he still has half a mind to reach around and jerk off his lover.

When Grimmjow climaxes, his entire body tenses, and he tightens impossibly around Ichigo's limp cock, forcing out even more semen. He explodes over Ichigo's hand and his own chest, feeling so high that he nearly forgot where he was.

"Fuck yes," The blunette groaned after he was done spasming, completely satisfied with Ichigo's performance.

Ichigo is too tired to reply, and only pulls out of his lover with a wet 'pop' before falling to the side and passing out from exhaustion.

Grimmjow manages to get off of his knees, not even bothered by the feeling of Ichigo's essence running down his thighs. In fact, he thinks it's pretty sexy.

He plops down next to Ichigo, smiling a bit at his lover's sleeping face, and hoping that he'll be up for round two when he awakens.

* * *

**A/N: Long hiatus is long. I didn't even plan on finishing this, but I'm glad I did.**

**Yes, Grimmjow is completely out of character acting submissive and everything. But... I thought it was pretty hot for Ichigo to be on top for once. Plus, Grimmjow is an incredibly drool-worthy uke in my opinion ;P**


End file.
